Herida
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Si eso sería su premio por ser tan torpe, caería unas mil veces mas


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece es obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo me hago la loca**

Resumen: Sí eso era su premio por ser tan torpe se caería mil veces más

Pareja: Yaten/Mina

Había sido muy mala idea, de verdad una pésima idea ponerse tacones y falda, distraída como siempre cuando caminaba de la mano de su novio había aparecido de la nada una imperfección en el suelo, y sus piernas así como sus reflejos fallaron, había caído de rodillas y ahora sangraba

-Haaaa duele-Se quejó viendo la piel lastimada de su rodilla la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos, sentada observando como algunas de las personas que estaban ahí parecían divertidas de haberla visto caer y finalmente ser levantada por el platinado que de mal humor inspeccionaba su rodilla

-Ha, eso te pasa por venir en la lela mientras caminas-Respondió el muchacho mientras buscaba algo dentro de su pantalón, sonrió triunfante cuando lo encontró

-¡No te atrevas!-Grito ella y el muchacho le miro de mala gana

-Pero que demonios… estas sangrando-Señaló el líquido y ella negó rotundamente

-¡Es caro!-Objeto mientras apartaba el pañuelo de seda, el platinado enarco una ceja

-Es un pa-ñu-e-lo-Indico-Un trozo de tela que tengo para este tipo de situaciones, ahora cállate y déjame-Ordenó sin mucha paciencia

-¡ES SEDA!-Objeto intentando apartarlo y él bufó, presiono con el índice la herida y ella chillo

-¿Ves? Te duele no podemos dejar eso así-Atacó y procedió a mojar el trozo de tela con el agua de una botella

-¡Sí podemos!-Rezongó Mina mientras lagrimitas recorrían su rostro

-¡Que no!-Contestó Yaten y procedió a ignorarla, puesto que la chica oponía resistencia, no por nada era una Sailor, decidió tomar enserio el asunto, aunque hubiese renunciado a su posición de scout era hombre, y siempre tendría más fuerza que la rubia, de no ser así no habría dejado todo por regresar, esperar 4 largos meses para que ella se diera cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por su persona, no hubiera alejado a cuanto patán se acercara con intenciones de algo más con ella y no hubiera dicho al nada bien apreciado Armand que se largara a Inglaterra cuando decidió visitarla, era un hombre y se lo haría saber en ese instante, se puso de pie, tomo a la rubia sin peguntarle nada, la cargo y la sentó así tal cual sobre sus piernas

-SUELTAME, BAJAME-Pedía avergonzada la rubia

-Nada-Fue su respuesta y la fulmino con esa mirada ojiverde, el tiempo que sus miradas cruzaron fue suficiente para distraerla, cuando notó la suave presión en su piel abrió los ojos como platos

-¡No!-Grito ella desesperada- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras Yaten!-Replicó inflando las mejillas

-Y yo te dije mil veces que te callaras, ahora quieta-Ordenó sin más y limpio la herida, la chica gimió por lo bajo y cerró los ojos, cuando terminó de limpiar la herida, simplemente rompió el trozo de tela para que este fuera de más provecho y envolvió la rodilla de la inconforme Sailor

-Era seda-Murmuró

-Era un pañuelo Mina, un simple pañuelo-Suspiró la respuesta, luego sonrió-Pero, fuiste valiente-Reconoció sonriéndole dulcemente, ella se sonrojo, aún más por que se encontraba todavía en esa posición en un parque donde todos les observaban, cuando intento apartarse él la detuvo

-De eso nada, estas herida Mina…-Continuó con picardía- Y debo cuidarte-Susurró en el oído de la Venus, beso sus labios apretándola contra su cuerpo, un beso largo y asfixiante como solo él sabía darlos, Mina suspiro dentro del beso, se dejo llevar, cuando se separaron porque sus pulmones exigían oxigeno sonrió divertida… si eso era su premio por ser tan torpe… se caería unas mil veces más

_**Lo sé no tengo excusa, es que u,u actualice mis capis de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, también había dejado fics abandonados por ahí u,u se los debía a las chicas de la comunidad GokuHaru que me preguntaron por que solo actualizaba SM, en disculpa por no seguir Money Baby les dejo este fic inspirado en cuando una servidora atariada con falda en zapatillas y temprano termino con rodillas en el suelo y luego mucha sangre, a que buen golpe me lleve ese día, para colmo iba al Encuentro Internacional de Literatura que organiza mi facu y XD además era parte de las comisiones de recepción de invitados y venta de libros, tenía que sonreír estar de pie y no cojear por que era necesario, luego me agarraron de YBM y ve me a llevar esto al profesor y veme a llevar aquello a la profesor y veme a llevar este papel a la mesa para que terminen, y veme a decirle a la profe que el tiempo terminó…etc XD extrañaba a mi amore por que cuando estaba por caerme con él me atrapo bueno XD mucho de mí, mata neeee~**_


End file.
